herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beans
Beans is the deteragonist of the 2011 animated movie Rango. She was voiced by Isla Fisher. ''Rango'' Beans is a tough and feisty desert iguana who lives on a ranch in the musty town of Dirt and has lost her father. She is struggling to save her ranch from going out of business, courtesy of the greedy and evil Mayor Tortoise John, and understands that someone is wasting Dirt's water supply and buying up the land. When Rango tumbles into her life, Beans at first doesn't trust him and tries to warn him about the impending danger. However, the two of them form a strong relationship when Rango promises Beans that he'll help her save the town and its water supply. The sinister Rattlesnake Jake arrives, exposes Rango as a fraud, and banishes him from Dirt. Beans is kidnapped by the Mayor and his thugs and refuses to give him her ranch. She is tied up and locked in the bank vault with Rango who frees her. The two of them break down the door, unblocking the water. Rattlesnake Jake turns on the Mayor for his treachery and carries him off. Beans and Rango fall in love and become heroes. They also becomes boyfriend and girlfriend. Gallery Images Beans smiling gently.png|Beans smiling warmly Beans aiming her shotgun at Rango.png|Beans aiming her shotgun at Rango Beans being stoic.png|Beans being stoic Beans daddy.png|"My daddy plumb loved baked beans." Beans in her frozen state.png|Beans in her frozen state Beans concerned about the water crisis.png|Beans concerned about the water crisis Beans suspicious.png|Beans suspicious Beans talking to Rango.png|Beans talking to Rango Beans dressed as a princess.png|Beans dressed as a princess Beans sad about failing the mission.png|Beans sad about failing the mission Beans smiling proudly.png|Beans smiling proudly Beans terrified.png|Beans terrified of Rattlesnake Jake who are you.png|"Who...who are you?" Beans standing her ground.png|Beans standing her ground Beans standing up to Tortoise John.png|Beans standing up against the Mayor Beans in the dreaded clutches of Rattlesnake Jake.png|Beans in the dreaded clutches of Rattlesnake Jake Beans held captive.png|Beans bound and gagged by the Mayor's henchmen Beans kissing Rango as he rescues her.png|Beans kissing Rango as he rescues her Beans and Rango facing the Mayor.png|Beans and Rango facing the Mayor Beans finale.png|Beans in the finale Trivia *Beans is voiced by Isla Fisher, who also voices Tooth from Rise of the Guardians. The animators even gave her red hair because of Fisher. *She may be a desert iguana, but she is also a combination of a chuckwalla and an African monitor lizard. *Beans is probably inspired by Mattie Ross; the scriptwriter gave her a teaspoon of Katharine Hepburn and Jean Arthur. *When Fisher lent her voice to Beans, she was inspired by Holly Hunter and gave her Clint Eastwood's growl. *Unlike many Western heroines, Beans is capable of taking care of herself and is more into saving her father's ranch than finding a man. Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Amazons Category:Western Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Warriors Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Lawful Good Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Antagonists Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Bond Protector Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humanoid Category:Damsels Category:Obsessed